1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic translator for language translation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a number of pocket size electronic translators have been proposed for translating from one language to another language.
Since the languages are developed under different historical backgrounds, languages usually do not correspond with each other in a word-to-word manner. For example, in one language, a word may be used as noun and verb forms, but in another language, a word corresponding to that word may be used only as a noun. Furthermore, the latter word may have other meanings. In other words, the homonyms of a word are not the same between different languages.
Therefore, in order to obtain a correct translated word with the use of a prior art electronic translator, the operator has to follow the steps of translating a first language word (referred to as an input word) into second language word (referred to as a translated word), and then translating the second language word back to the first language (referred to as a retranslated word). If the retranslated word is the same as the input word, the operator will know that the translated word obtained in the above steps is a correct translated word.
The above operation is, however, time consuming and is not suitable when the correct translated word is needed immediately.